the curch and the demons flame
by skyinthenightslove
Summary: the demon king has lost his love and child in the war against orochimaru, years later after searching for him, another war breaks out, this time with humans, thats how sasuke met naruto, a half demon with power, but lives with the humans in a church!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Sasuke and I are planning to steal the rights tonight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Sasuke and I are planning to steal the rights tonight!**

**Sasuke: Yeah he's my naru-chan!**

**Me: and I'm the author of this fanfic!!**

**Warning: sasunaru! Yaoi and other possible pairings!!**

**The church and the demons flame**

Frantic footsteps could be heard through the forest. Hard breathing ran through his chest. But nothing could be done. It was run or die, fall and feel the anger of the enemy. He ran, jumped and hid. His golden hair blowing violently in the wind. His baby blue eyes searching, looking for anything that could save them. He pulled his small bundle closer to himself. Voices moved closer than ever before. His pace increased, stopping just before toppling over the cliff side. There was no were to run or hide this time, they were doomed. Or were they? Looking to his bundle he moved some of the blankets looking upon a sleeping face. His eyes softened at the site. He gave him a small kiss to the head. Removing his necklace he wrapped the blue crystal around the bundle. He moved silently to the edge of the cliff side. Giving a small intake he leaned down and jumped to the cold waters below. Giving a final whisper. "I love you my little son, my little Naruto."

--

He walked on the shores of his lands. It was a harsh battle of strength and wit, and he had concord saving his people and land. But in his haste to defeat his enemy Orochimaru he had lost everything that had truly mattered to him. Gazing at the blood red sunset that held no match to his hair and eyes he gave a sigh. Pushing his fiery red hair behind him he looked at the setting. Truly it would have been the perfect setting, if only his heart didn't call out for his loves to be here. He looked to his hands, as they gently held a small locket. Carefully opening it he stared at the face that he had seen everyday until three nights ago. His beloved, his mate, his Arashi. In his loves hands he held a small child. Bright blonde hair like his mother (Arashi) he also held Arashi's sky blue eyes, the only difference was that the babe's eyes out matched the sky, the sea and even the most beautiful sapphire. Giving a weak laugh he couldn't help but think that the child was only him in tiny portions, his silted pupils, and his fiery attitude. He like himself also possessed tails, his tails were small, but that was normal for a cub. He unlike others was born naturally with three tails at birth. He was said to have been the most beautiful creature ever born. Not to mention one of the most powerful. He was the child of the great demon king and ruler, Kyuubi and his mate the half demon raised among human and there ninja ways, Arashi. His smile turned to tears as he let them fall like rain. They were gone. It was as simple as that; his son and lover were gone. Chased into the woods by Orochimaru's men and over a cliff. "SIRE!!" a voice cried out. He didn't want to be disturbed and anger flourished through his veins. Rising slowly he pulled himself from his seat. The guard approached eagerly. Before even a word was said Kyuubi had him by the neck dangling just inches from the ground. "What dares gives you even the smallest notion that you may disturb me!" Kyuubi snarled. The guard gasped for air grabbing at his through. "They…found…at river" he gasped. Kyuubi rolled his eyes. Dropping the man to the ground he said "what is it you fool just spit it out!"

"Lord Arashi washed up on the shore, we found him, due to the great human healer Tsunade being so close to the area he was saved sire, he's alive." Kyuubi's eyes fogged over, _he's alive, there alive_! His mind screamed. "I will set out to see them immediately!" he said. The guard visibly flinched; it didn't go unnoticed by Kyuubi. "Sire there is something you should know, lord Arashi, while he is alive, is currently still resting…" he fidgeted under Kyuubi's dark glare. "And he is currently in a state of a natural healing coma." Kyuubi settled, '_it's not that bad, it's healing right? So why is he so freaked out about telling me, and why does it seam there is more?' _ "What else are you not telling me?" He said cautiously, "well sire I don't know how to say this but your son, lord Naruto, has yet to be found, and there is no evidence of his survival." Kyuubi hit his knees. The guard screaming franticly, but Kyuubi couldn't hear him. This couldn't be happening, his child, and the child they had hoped and prayed for forever was gone, dead, it just couldn't be true.

--

IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND WANT IT TO CONTIUE I NEED HELP. If the story hasn't been updated. In over let's say one to two weeks it is because I don't know how to do chapters, if you feel up to it tell me how please, and also I love reviews even mean reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, if there is something I missed, like oh let's say, the first chapter is above this then please tell me, and please tell me how to fix it T-T on to the story!

--

_Years later…_

The only thing that had changed was hope, the kings hope. He had hoped that his beloved mate and son would live, his mate was found, and his son wasn't. The red headed king entered the small house, a blonde stood immediately, he looked with hopeful eyes. The blonde started back, a mix of pity and regret then nothing. "You know that nothing has changed don't you?" asked the blonde. He gave a small nod in turn, nothing had changed since that day, walking quickly he passed the shorter being and quietly walked into a room with the windows open the gentle breeze blowing the white see through curtains in, petals blew in with the scent of daisies and wilderness. A bed rested to the side, and on the opposite was another small door leading to a bathroom, there was a small desk with flowers in a vase, but all Kyuubi could see was a tuff of sunshine blonde sticking out from white covers and tubes keeping the golden haired male from deaths clutches. He kneeled beside him, the blonde slowly entering. "What about your end? Any luck with finding your son?" Kyuubi let out a sigh, "You know as well as I Tsunade that the search was put as a failure years ago, we will never find him, or his remains." Tsunade gave a snort, leaning against the door way she replied, "You and I know that's a load of bull crap, you just couldn't take any more disappointment." Kyuubi shot up, fangs extended claws at the ready, "HOW CAN I?!" Tears fell faster than rain from his eyes. "HOW CAN I STAND TO SEE FAKES? IMPOSTERS! THINGS THAT MAKE MY HEART BRAKE EVEN THOUGH I KNOW THAT HES MOST LIKELY DEAD!" Kyuubi fell to his knees sobbing into his hands. Brown eyes softened, as she sat by him, rubbing his back to soothe his tears. "You can for that small chance he's alive, for the chance that he's sad and lonely, waiting just for you, and his mom, or dad I guess. He could be out there, and he could want more than anything else just to know your name, or that you even existed!" Kyuubi stopped crying and looked at Tsunade with a puzzled look, "what if you're wrong?" he whispered. "Well if I'm wrong, and he's dead, maybe that's all you need, the truth. Truth so that you can finally let go, so no one can pretend to be him for fame, fortune, or power. Who knows, maybe that will help Arashi wake up, knowing what happened to his baby." Tsunade smiled a sad smile, Kyuubi just gave a nod. Standing, he gave his mate a kiss and bowed to Tsunade quickly leaving without a word. Tsunade just sat thinking of the sad tale of the Uzumaki royal family.

--

_Meanwhile…_

"But Naru-nii-Chan I'm scared!" a little brunet cried. Said blonde boy looked down irritably. Pinching both of her little cheeks he pulled, stretching her face, "How many times have I told you not to call me Chan?!" Another brunet bounced up, "But it's true! You look like a girl! Especially with those tails!" Naruto spun around and bopped the boy on the head. "OWWW!" Konohamaru and Moegi said together. Naruto gave a nod of approval with a mischievous look in his eye, while quiet little Udon sat in the back shaking his head. Out of nowhere Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi jumped up tackling the half demon to the ground. Wresting, little giggle could be heard as Naruto tickled any body part he could find tummies, sides, armpits, etc. They collapsed minutes later exhausted. "Do we really have to go?" Konohamaru said, everything was silent, "Yeah, besides, why wouldn't you want to go to school?" Naruto said, he gave a small sigh, looking to the clouds he dreamed of what school might be like. He hadn't been allowed in school because of his demon blood. The world was at war once again, it was said that in the demon kings misery of losing his mate and heir he destroyed many villages, human villages, therefore, humans and demons were forced to choose a side, most demons stayed in the demon realms, but some like Naruto, where raised in the human world, and never left. He was found as a baby just about the time that the king went mad with grief and raised by a kind priest, Iruka. Raised in the church he was loved a protected from the outside, but if he were ever to leave the church or its fields, even to step out into the woods just two feet away, he could easily be attacked by humans or demons.

FLASHBACK

_A small blonde ran through the grass, barely even five, following a small cricket he didn't pay attention as he wandered to far, in the distance he heard a voice calling for him. Looking up he found himself surrounded by trees, beautiful trees full of lush green leaves and dark brown bark. The scent was amazing, better than he had ever imagined a forest would ever smell like. He ran in circles flopping in the leaves, lying down in the bed of fresh fallen leaves he started to drift into a dream, when a loud crack was heard not too far away. Looking up the boy saw a woman he hadn't seen before, she had grungy blonde hair tied up in a loose bun, and a butcher's apron, in her hand was a knife. She had distant gray eyes, as if she wasn't all there, she terrified Naruto. Slowly he got off the ground and tried to slip away. She spun her head to his direction, her eyes grew wide. She screamed a horrible scream, as if she was being murdered. Raising the knife in the air, she through it down onto Naruto. Naruto ran trying to get away, tripping he looked behind him to the woman. She seized his leg, kicking, screaming and crying Naruto struggled heavily to escape, but she was too strong. Thinking it was the end Naruto screamed. A bright light engulfed him; his tails formed a defense around him. The woman stumbled away from Naruto. As if waking from a dream her eyes refocused. Looking from the bloody knife to Naruto the woman backed away, tears running down her eyes. All Naruto could do was sob. He was injured, his leg cut badly he couldn't move it, couldn't feel it. His tails wrapped around his leg making a splint. Without another word the woman picked up her knife and ran. Naruto clawed at the ground trying desperately to make it to church grounds. The world around him moved beyond control, colors mixed and then the colors faded to black and white then there was nothing but the sound of more twigs breaking and the cry of someone "Naruto!" 'I-Iruka?' then Naruto passed out._

END FLASHBACK!

Ever since that day I (2) never left church grounds again. Fear enveloped me even when i was close to the border. After all that can traumatize a person at five, far worse than that glasses guy (3) who splashes me with holy water every time he sees me (it's not even real holy water) screaming "This child is born holy of unholy blood! Let the demon be expelled!" then looking deflated that my demon blood didn't evaporate in thin air. It was fun seeing Iruka deck that guy. I listened as they babbled on about how bad school was, silently drifting to sleep as if my kits (4) voices was a lullaby soon finding all of my kits curled up beside me, I smiled as I let sleep claim me.

--

(1)- you have been tricked, there was no number one

(2)–sorry that I switched pov. I went from third to first

(3)–that guy that taught Konohamaru with the head band

(4)–yes they are orphans and even though Naruto is like a big brother Naruto has adopted them as his kits.

tell me what you think!! till next time when i have a burts of energy!


	3. Chapter 3

Guess who? Yeah me!! Sorry, my computer is having issues with the internet so I couldn't post (lame but true excuse) and I couldn't send it to myself to post it on another computer cus, well I can't get on the internet!! Also my grandparents have been over so well its basically like this, me typing happily or searching on web in chair(which is against the wall) when out of nowhere an old person pops up "What'cha doing?" "HOLY CARP!! (If I was caught cussing I would be six feet under)! OLD PERSON ATTACK!" Then of course my grandpa (Da) can't hear well so I hear the news, and I end up typing what I hear, including our arguments, that end up with "Comb your hair!" "Dang it old man, that was when I was seven!! I don't have knots anymore!!" "If you won't comb you need to leave!" "This is my house!! Why do I have to leave?!" where would I go?!" "The beach! I don't care!" "Where not in South Carolina! We aren't anywhere near a beach!!" yeah, that's life; if I was caught writing this my parents would flip, and maybe have a heart attack, hmmm sorry ideas flowing. Any how I have wasted time, on with the story!! And if anyone actually read this, tell me I just want to know who else reads the top of the story!

--

The battle was over, for now, but the war was far from over, "we have it here lord Sasuke" I gave a nod to my men, a small human town was captured early this morning, we attacked with quickness and accuracy. This was a temporary stay, while close to the demon world border; it was not our primary objective. "Neji watch over things here, Kakashi we need to make a report." A poof of smoke appears next to me, from it emerges…a little orange book. "FOR THE LOVE OF!! KAKASHI PUT THE STUPID BOOK AWAY!!" He gave a rainbow eye, which normally means that he is smiling; we can't tell the man is weird; he wears a mask up to his nose, an eye patch over his left eye, and has silver hair that defies gravity. "But Sasuke it's the best part, the stoic teen just met his true love! He thinks he's an angel!! His angel saved him, and now he is repaying said angel by screwing his brains out!" I made no comment as I turned to leave.

Jumping from tree to tree we had just left the area, entering another area close to a human town that was shielded from all outsiders, human and demon alike, so it was left untouched by the war. Suddenly arrows flew around us time stood still for a few precious moments as I saw one of the first arrows glide out from my side and all the way through, I barely felt it penetrate my back, I could hear shouting from humans, Kakashi had taken out most of the archers, he was leading them away, I could tell from the look in his eyes that he didn't like leaving me, but with him on the run and me down they would forget and follow him. My body burned, my senses started to heighten.

Footsteps, slowly but with all my might I turned my head, looking searching, no escape. The footsteps are closer, from the small gasp I can guess that I have been found. Struggling to move in the opposite direction. I barely move when I feel my arrows sliding out, it stings, hissing I squirm away but am held by gentle and strong hands. A cloth is applied to my wound. Chancing a look I see a brown haired human with a scar running across his nose, he is dressed in black with a little white block by his collar. It hits hard, I am being treated by a human priest, oh crap. I claw at his hand getting the reaction I desired, he holds his hand in pain, I can see and smell the blood coming from his hand. I stand and limp my way over to a tree, I had made it to the second tree before my legs gave out and I fell, watching as the feet of the priest rested before my face. Too tired to move I let him pick me up, he carried me farther into the forest. _This is the end, goodbye Kakashi, I hope you and your book rot in hell, good luck king Kyuubi, and I hope your hair gets caught in a fan and has to be cut off aniki. _Giving a sigh of defeat I rest my head on his shoulder, the man either doesn't care or didn't notice.

We stopped, "what's you name?" he asked, surprised I was at a loss for words. "Why should I bloody well tell you?" I hissed with more venom than I meant, he stayed silent for a minute, "you sound British" he finally said. "No I just get that from the people I hang out with" and it was true, people under my order were British and I was picking up on there habits; I love rugby and don't even know what the hell it is! He gave a small chuckle that he tried to hide behind the hand that wasn't holding me up. "my name is Umino Iruka" I was startled, why was he telling me this? Now wanting to be rude I said, "Sasuke, but I won't tell you my last name (1)" he laughed again, "all I need was Sasuke" I stiffened, again he gave a soft chuckle. "I'm not to hurt you, to allow you inside" I must have had a look of confusion. He gave a patient smile, "look ahead," there was a silent little town, the view was fantastic "this is Konoha, I'm allowing you in" my eyes grew ten times. "I Iruka allow Sasuke to enter the city for his recuperation" I saw a ripple of gold then everything was as it was before. He pulled me through.

I looked around and found what I saw amazing. Children ran by me and didn't flinch, they asked to help me, which Iruka kindly told them no, they couldn't skip class. They asked if I was like onii-nii-chan. Which was beyond confusing, Iruka informed me that they called some kid called Naruto onii and Chan because they liked to pick on him, and he looked somewhat like a girl. I was also shocked to see demons. One that was dressed like a police man, he was a dog demon, not too much of a surprise, dogs are loyal and most people in this town never left it, home is home for them, he has two upside down triangles on both his cheeks, two tails (2). I made a mental note of all the demons here. There was one sitting in the park, he looked strangely like me, only his hair was flat and he constantly smiled, wolf demon, like me three tails. He sat next to a seven tail deer demon, which surprised me because deer demons didn't normally have many tails, and not to mention not many with that many tails was allowed near a village let alone in one and the higher tails like me were suppose to be in the war for the demon side. A gym teacher, or fitness instructor with a horrible bowl cut and disturbingly big eyebrows, squirrel which is rarely seen for their speed and fear of others, four tails. Two demons chatted while arranging flowers at a flower shop. A pink haired girl cat demon, six tails, with her friend a blonde girl with ice blue eyes, bird demon, once again, surprised, bird and cat getting along? She had five tails.

we reached the outskirts of the village, I saw a church in the distance, since it was bigger it was probably also the safe house for the village in case of floods, or other disasters. Stopping again puzzled me. "I Iruka Umino priest of the church allow Sasuke to enter church grounds for healing" we started moving again. We reached the church, the question burned in my mind, yet Iruka made no move to answer it. Why did he need to stop and do that again? Was he only allowed for a short time and needed to be re allowed in? Iruka put him on the bed, getting his supplies and treating me, after he was done I snapped, I had to ask. "Why did you…?" I started until "Iruka" came a sweet voice, and a soft tap at the door.

(1)-the uchiha part, would that be first or last name?  
(2)- its a source of power, not all demons have that many tails, some like dogs, wolves, cats will have that many tails, but others like squirells and deer etc. have that amount of power but not that many tails.


	4. Chapter 4

LAST TIME:  
"I Iruka Umino priest of the church allow Sasuke to enter church grounds for healing" we started moving again. We reached the church, the question burned in my mind, yet Iruka made no move to answer it. Why did he need to stop and do that again? Was he only allowed for a short time and needed to be re allowed in? Iruka put him on the bed, getting his supplies and treating me, after he was done I snapped, I had to ask. "Why did you…?" I started until "Iruka" came a sweet voice, and a soft tap at the door.

--

"Full report Kakashi." The red headed king said. The silver haired wolf demon in question gave a small bow. "In the forest we, Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan and myself were attacked by a rouge band of humans, in the attack Sasuke was hit and in hopes of distracting them I ran, the plan mainly worked, I lured the men away, and, finished them. However when I returned to where Sasuke had been I found that he was gone. And the scent of a human, normally this wouldn't be a problem, but the human smelled of holy water, churches, oils, etc. I believe from the scents that the human is a preacher, but I could not identify the preachers scent." The king stiffened. "That's not possible, we have met all preachers and know there scents, are you saying that someone else has entered the war? Who? Why?" Quickly standing and starting to pace the throne room. "My lord, that's not all" Kyuubi stopped suddenly. "There's more?" He asked quietly, "yes, when following the scent, I came to the outside of Konoha, I couldn't follow further." Standing in shock they stood processing the information. "What does this mean my lord?" Kakashi asked the most serious he had ever been. Collapsing in his seat the king looked distant and confused, scared, shocked and reminiscing. "I don't know" he finally replied barely in a whisper. "I just don't know." Kakashi had never seen his king in such distress, only when he had learned of his son's…misfortune, not death; Kakashi had a feeling that death had not fallen the young prince, but something else. Trying to change the subject Kakashi started again. "Other than that, the human town on the border was taken, we took them silently, and they never saw it coming, no losses." The king silently nodded. But no response. Kakashi tried again. "There was something else that you wished to disuse my liege?" This snapped the king to his senses. Kyuubi cleared his trough, "yes, you know that 12 years ago my son, prince Naruto was…lost." Pain crossed the king's face. "An advisor of mine thinks that it is in respect for my son, and my mate that I should find the truth, and it was my wish for both you and Sasuke to work together, secretly re-opening the case, but it seems that you shall be the one to do it." Kakashi was stunned; this could only bring more pain to their king, who dared to bring this up with his highness?! But never the less they are correct; in respect they should know the truth. Kakashi bowed his head, "where do I start?" Kyuubi thought for a moment, "all boys, with blond hair, blue eyes, people who lived near the waterfall at one point near the time of his disappearance, he should be thirteen; he should look just like his mother. They should …" Kakashi sighed, king Kyuubi had once again gone into his mind, determining how it should be. Giving a bow Kakashi left thinking of how to go about his task, if it were even possible. Then a thought struck him, when running through the forest he had felt a strange change in the aura, he had felt that change about 12 years ago, it wasn't possible was it? Kakashi shock his head, it was unthinkable, or was it?

--

A blonde Adonis stood in the door, his eyes brighter than the sky, golden hair that looked like rows of wheat with the rising sun behind it, (think nausica of the valley or the wind end part) it was wild and feel everywhere, and yet seemed to have a place and rhythm for each strand. White teeth shined in his smile, he aired innocence. Whisker marks lined his face, three on each side, he wore a lose light cream orange sleeping kimono, and had bare feet, claws were on his fingers and toes, bright orange fox ears were on his head, and nine beautiful tails waved lazily but happily behind him. The best part however was his scent; a beautiful smell of honeysuckles and sweet apples, with just a hint of orange, the smell was able to warm the pits of his soul. The Adonis walked into the room, smile growing. I felt my cheeks growing warm. He walked closer and closer, and …did he just turn? Yes he did! Watching where he was going I found to my surprise he went to Iruka, totally ignoring my presence. "Iruka the kids refuse to go to school!" he whined, then very quickly a sly looked passed his face, I almost missed it, almost. "Unless, they say, I get to go to" his smile grew in satisfaction, "NO" came the flat out response from Iruka. The boy visibly drooped. I found myself wanting to comfort him, to make him happy. "I will however allow you to go into town tonight if you have someone accompany you, like lee or Kiba, but I would prefer if you chose Sakura. The boy jumped up and down in excitement. It made me happy. "Naruto! Watch it we have someone whose injured here!" Iruka called to the happy boy. The boy now identified as Naruto looked in my direction, he looked as if he had just seen me for the first time and hadn't been ignoring me. The look quickly changed, a smile planted on his face sticking out his hand. "My name is Naruto nice to meet you" I put my hand in his silently shakeing it, "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" he opened his mouth to say more but the door burst open, "SO WHAT DID IRUKA SAY?!" a girl with four pigtails burst through carrying a large fan on her back, our eyes met, "oh crap" was all she said. I could feel Naruto and Iruka's confused looks, my face must have oozed shock. "TEMARI?!"

Ok guys, if you want me to continue this story, i would like to see some more reveiws and questions, questions give me more ideas to play with. i need at least five, six reveiws at most to update. until then!


End file.
